<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin Everlasting by gubbins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253511">Anakin Everlasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbins/pseuds/gubbins'>gubbins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, ROTS didn't happen, Yavin 4, anakin is immortal AU, anakin misses his family, as always blame discord, no order 66 here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbins/pseuds/gubbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker has seen many people leave him during his immortal life. </p><p>He thinks of them often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Male Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Yoda, C-3PO &amp; Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO &amp; R2-D2, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anakin Everlasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again, blame discord. those lovely angst-lovers keep inspiring me to write angst and make everyone sad. </p><p>hope you enjoy! </p><p>p.s. pretty sure it's a thing that jedi live a lot longer than average people, usually over 100 years. so that's why that's in there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin wandered throughout the temple. Not the Coruscant one, as you might think- no, he was on Yavin IV now. Years ago, the Jedi had decided to expand and, seeing as there was an unused temple on a lush planet, a planet that was strong in the Force- it was perfect for a new branch of the Order.</p><p>He stared out at the greenery, so different from what he had been used to. Even though he came to this place almost 100 years ago, Anakin couldn't find himself getting fully adjusted to the new environment.</p><p>Anakin was now surrounded by greens, blues, and browns, so different from the golds and tans he was used to. Those colors represented everything he loved, everything he'd lost, and that which he could not bear to see taken from him. That was why, even if it was a bit uncomfortable, Anakin had moved to Yavin IV. He has lost <em>so much- </em>and Anakin had never been good with loss.</p><p>Yes, time heals all wounds, and of course he'd spent time meditating with Yoda, learning how to let go; Yoda was the only one who could even begin to understand Anakin's plight. Despite that, however, he still found his heart aching when he thought of his friends, his family, and how they had left him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Padmé had been the first to go. She lived to be 97, and Anakin never stopped loving her. As she got older, Padmé had insisted on Anakin moving on, finding a younger person who could keep up with him, now that she was too frail to even leave the apartment most days. He knew she'd be gone soon, so he promised he'd try to find someone.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>It was the only promise he'd ever broken.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>"<em>I don't want you to mourn the moment you spent with me for an eternity,</em>" She had told him.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Anakin, tears in his eyes, whispered back, "<em>You are my eternity, Angel.</em>"</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>That, even 1000 years later, was still true. He loved her, as many others in the galaxy had loved someone; fiercely, eternally, even if she was dead. Anakin and Padmé had a love that would always be real, be true, as long as he kept her memory alive as he traveled across the stars.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Anakin cried for days when Ahsoka died.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>His first and dearest Padawan lived to be 117, and she had been feisty until the very end (only Leia had been able to keep up with Ahsoka in that regard- <em>oh, Force, Leia</em>-)</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>When she left, laying in her bed with soft condolences and gentle teases and whispers of "<em>Don't forget me, Skyguy,</em>" Anakin had thought that would break him, as he held her now-limp hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Obi-Wan was worse. Obi-Wan, the oldest family member he had left, had been gone for a long time. His brother had lived to be around 124 (or maybe not, Anakin seemed to be getting worse at keeping track of time the longer his life went on). Obi-Wan had lived a long life, a happy life; and when his time came, he learned enough of the Force that he could still visit Anakin, sometimes.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Every once and awhile, the two could talk (it used to be always, back when Obi lived- but Anakin would be the only one who would get an always). But it wasn't the same. Not even close.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He'd never admit it, but Anakin cried for over a week when Obi-Wan faded away. At that time, he was sure he would shatter; If Padmé hadn't broken him, if Ahsoka hadn't, surely his older brother would.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Obi's death <em>had</em> to be the worst, he was positive.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He was so, so wrong.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Nothing could compare to the pure heartbreak that came with the death of his children.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Luke, who was bright like sunshine and serene like water- and Leia, who was pure fire and somehow engulfed everyone she met. They were the brightest parts of Anakin's life, both in the Force and not. They were the best parts of him and Padmé, and he loved them so incredibly much. And, being twins, Luke and Leia spent almost every moment together since their birth. Throughout their lives, it was rare to see one without the other, for nobody was as closely intertwined as they; save for Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>So, when Death came for his children, Anakin had to watch as they left together (there was no other way they could go). He'd had them for an amazing 156 years, years he would forever cherish.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Now he didn't have anyone. But somehow, he was still whole. He hadn't broken then, and he hadn't broken when his later Padawans had died (death was hard for Anakin to think about. Even though he somewhat feared it, he also wanted it, if it meant he could see his dearest ones again). But Anakin knew Death would never claim him, so he made the most out of his eternal life (but it was a half-life, for what is a life without love?)</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He took other Padawans, trained other students and treated them as his own. Though he knew it was a bad idea, as nobody could stay forever, they became his family. Just as Ahsoka once had, when she'd stepped out of a shuttle on Christophsis.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Anakin also found he was good at storytelling. Every night, he made his way to the Crèche and regaled the younglings with his stories. The now-legends of a beautiful queen-turned-senator, a wise Jedi Master, a snarky Togruta (who had become a Master in her own right), an exasperated clone captain; and later the stories of a brave young man and his fiery twin sister, the smuggler she fell in love with, and how through it all were two droids who were the best of friends.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He told the next generations about their adventures, how they found joy while fighting a war, and he told them of how they had managed to discover and overthrow the Sith. He taught them how to find the Light, find love, even when hope seems lost.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>The younglings loved the stories, ate them up until Anakin had no more, so he'd retell them again. He told them to the children, to the Padawans, to the Knights, and even the Masters (even if they were old, most had grown up hearing of Anakin's adventures). His only rule for those who heard the tales? Pass them on, so the memories stay alive.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He taught them a truth he had discovered: Nobody is ever really gone, as long as you keep on telling their stories.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Anakin forever would.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>He made his way to a special room he had reserved for himself in the Temple, for as Grandmaster (now that Yoda was gone, Anakin had become the Grandmaster. Yoda's death, of all people... that had hit Anakin harder than he'd thought it would. When someone who seems to be forever dies, said death is shocking) he could do such things.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>When he entered, he looked around the room. He surveyed the pictures and trinkets that lay there, waiting for him.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>By Padmé's picture, there was the old Japor snippet necklace- along with a small flimsi paper flower he'd once made for her during the war, onboard a Star Destroyer while thinking of how he missed her.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Beside Obi-Wan's, there was a lightsaber that hummed. It seemed to have a mind of its own now, and the buzzing got louder as Anakin approached- or rather, his own blade did. Just as their users were connected, these lightsabers were as well. There was also a small holo of Anakin and Obi-Wan on Cato Nemoidia, just after that "business" that Obi-Wan always said "didn't count". In the picture, Padawan Anakin is grinning widely, arm slung around a very disgruntled Obi-Wan's shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Next to Ahsoka's lay her two lightsabers and the golden headdress she'd worn since she was young. Anakin remembers how he'd gently lifted it off her head at the funeral, for if he couldn't keep his sister, his beloved Padawan, then he would keep this small part of her.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Alongside Luke and Leia's (their pictures were one and the same, since they almost never did something without the other) there were their own 'sabers and two drawings the twins made when they were toddlers. If Anakin remembered correctly (as time went on, he found it harder and harder to look at such things) the pictures depicted their family- which of course included Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, R2 and 3PO.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>The two droids had been shut down long ago, finally going out of use just after Padmé's death.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>The room housed other pictures, which showed the rest of Anakin's Padawans- including Ahsoka, there were six in total; But even though he kept all their lightsabers, he only had trinkets for two of them.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Uchani, who had been his second Padawan about 40 years after Ahsoka died, had been a quiet but strong Zeltron. She was a calm person, but there was spunk in her that rivaled Leia's. Uchani was amazing at calming Anakin down when he was angry, the gentle waves of her Force presence dousing out the embers in his. She had become his little sister as well.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Then there was Myn. A young Tholothian, Myn was brave and outspoken, and him and Anakin fit well together. He was the sixth student Anakin had taken, and though he loved all his students, Anakin remembered Myn vividly.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>In all his eternal years, Anakin had not been prepared for seeing his Padawan die young. In battle, no less.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Myn was slain by a Darksider in the catacombs of Akiva. Anakin had been too late, moments too late; after cutting down the enemy, he watched as Myn's life dwindled.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>
    <em>Knowing Anakin well after ten years of training, Myn had wheezed, "Don't- Don't do anything- anything reckless, Master." </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>
    <em>Anakin refused to look at the wound on his apprentice's stomach. "Myn, we need to get you to a healer-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>
    <em>"Master- Anakin-" Myn coughed, and Anakin felt the tears in his eyes overflow and run down his face.<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>
    <em>"No, please, not you too," Anakin said, but he already knew what the outcome would be.<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>
    <em>"It'll be okay, Anakin," Myn murmered, and then he was gone, just like all the others. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Anakin shook off the memory of his last Padawan, and he sat down in the middle of the room. Rex's helmet (Rex, who had lived to be 105 once the accelerated aging was healed, had never stopped standing up for what was right. When his body failed him, he switched to words, fighting until the end. Anakin missed his twin <em>so much</em>), which Anakin had kept in as good condition as possible, stared back at him as he told his family of his day.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>When he finished, he felt a presence behind him, and wasn't surprised to see the faint blue glow of Obi-Wan's ghost.</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>"It sounds like you had a good day, Anakin."</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>"I did," He said back happily. "But it's not over yet. I'm about to go see the younglings- care to join me, Master?"</p>
</div><div class="WikiaPageBackground">
  <p>Obi-Wan smiled softly. "I'd be delighted, Padawan mine."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it hurts, then i've succeeded :) </p><p>tumblr username is @ayo-cowbelly, feel free to scream about everything star wars and other fandoms!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>